Familiar, isn't it?
by Braco Boy
Summary: It's a 411 alright. Rated M due to the content that is looked over.


This is either one of the smartest things I've written, or the worst. I'll let you decide. You know the rules…

Once again, a story that says it all in less than a thousand words.

* * *

Braco looked to the laptop and began to type…

Marluxia walked into Vexen's lab.

"Vexen, I'm going to have my way with you, and you'll take it like the bitch that you are," Marluxia said in a tone that was all too dark and serious.

"No," Vexen said in a whiney tone. "I'm not going to lose my virginity to you! You're a neophyte. A neophyte….neophyte!"

"Yes you will," Marluxia said as he then pointed his scythe at Vexen.

"No," Vexen said.

"Yes," Marluxia corrected.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES," Marluxia said, his voice beaming with lust, his sex appeal only second to Xigbar's.

But by god, Vexen was such a prude.

"NO," he said again.

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO," Marluxia said.

"YES!" Vexen said. "Wait…I mean…Damn it!"

Marluxia laughed as he then overpowered Vexen, the detail being left out as the author was obviously so desperate to get straight to the rape scene. With Vexen right underneath him, he began to undress the older nobody, taking his time and torturing him with all sorts of comments.

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying it," he said with a smirk.

Vexen would never admit to it.

"I'll have you begging for more," Marluxia then said proudly.

Vexen just lay there, trying his best to ignore the situation. He refused to give Marluxia the satisfaction.

But then Marluxia pulled out his super spectacular, extra large, sugar coated, with a cherry on top (or pop) cock and then began to rape Vexen. There was moaning and groaning and all that smut that seems to contain more information than the plot itself and Marluxia happily had his way with Vexen. Vexen, of course, cried a bit as he tore quiet easily, which in real life would result in an infection to end all infections, and struggled and begged for Marluxia to stop. Marluxia kept going and somewhere along he came into Vexen, only adding to the horrible infection, but not before "pumping", as it is popularly referred to, Vexen with his all too smooth and girly hands. Vexen tried his best but couldn't hold on and he came all over the place, and he was ASHAMED. Marluxia, satisfied with his doings, finished and then pulled out of Vexen, leaking blood and cum all over the place. How hot is that…

Saix would be the one to clean it up by the way.

Marluxia then proceeded to taunt Vexen and tell him that he would be back for more later and that he wouldn't and shouldn't even try to defend himself the next time it happened. Vexen only snarled, glared, or remained silent as he watched Marluxia leave the lab and get away with rape, a crime that is looked down upon in every country in the world and would result in Marluxia being punished.

Vexen pulled himself up a bit; his back and rear side sore from the pummeling he had received from the mighty sex god Marluxia and stared at the mess that Saix would have to clean up. He glared at the filth that seemed to cover him and realized that he had been wronged. But rather than tell Xemnas or call authorities of some sort, Vexen decided to go and confront Marluxia…because he was just that smart.

Vexen, an apprentice of Ansem, who would have to have been smart in order to have been able to perform experiments on people, and therefore must have gone to a medical school or university, was going to confront the man who raped him….

…

…

…

Braco stared at the mess he had written.

"By god," he said, "they're all the same!"

He then turned to the readers and shook his head. "And by which I mean they're all fucking stupid!"

He highlighted the page he had written and deleted it all.

* * *

I might upload another with Marluxia as a "uke", since there seem to be quite a bit of cliches and unoriginal ideas for me to pick on there. I'll think about it....


End file.
